


A Strategic Affair

by OriharaInfobroker



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, F/M, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriharaInfobroker/pseuds/OriharaInfobroker
Summary: Military AUJapan is at war. Izaya is a military tactician. Shizuo is a Sergeant leading an intelligence team under Izaya's direction.





	A Strategic Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort of side idea that came up yesterday and I thought I'd start working on it. Not sure how timely updates on this one will be but I'll do my best.

The war started shortly after Izaya had finished college. His own cleverness had been his downfall, really. His information business had been flourishing, working for yakuza and police alike, along with a wide variety of independent clients. Initially the call to arms was voluntary, allowing Japan’s able-bodied to choose to enlist. Izaya, of course, chose not to. He was hardly interested in becoming an army grunt and his skills would be wasted in such a position. The second was a draft which, through a mix of charm, money, and blackmail he managed to dodge as well. He heard a rumour that Shizuo had been drafted though and part of him felt bad for the enemy. The third was a trap and he knew it was but there were some things Orihara Izaya couldn’t resist - in this case it was evidence of the supernatural in the ranks of the enemy. A deal was struck and Orihara Izaya joined the war effort, though of course he had only his own interests at heart. Not that he wanted to see Japan lose; Izaya did love his country but his interests lay in discovering what supernatural forces the enemy was utilizing and whether or not he could harness those forces himself.

Orihara Izaya would never lower himself to the level of an enlisted soldier and so part of the bargain he struck was to be an officer. He was enlisted as a Captain in the Ground Division and immediately put to work as a tactician which suited him just fine. The downside to this was that he learned about the enemy forces through reports alone, having to rely on intel that was often questionable at best, especially in regard to the supernatural. He needed more reliable information so he began to examine the and profile the Ground forces with the intention of handpicking a reconnaissance team he could trust. This was when he ran across his old rival’s name, of course. It didn’t surprise him at all to learn that Shizu-chan had survived fighting on the front lines but what did surprise him was how the monster had somehow managed to get himself promoted Sergeant. He always did have a way of drawing people to him despite his monstrous strength and anger. 

A thought crossed his mind but he dismissed it as foolhardy at first. Yet he couldn’t stop his mind from considering the possibility. Shizu-chan was unflappable. Izaya had yet to see something truly surprise the blonde, except perhaps himself the day they met back in high school. He’d be more than capable of facing whatever strange magics or monsters the enemy was employing but could he be trusted to make sense of what he was facing? Probably not. The other problem… The bigger problem was that he doubted Shizu-chan would be willing to work under him. Still… he simply couldn’t dismiss the potential.

His second recruit ended up being a somewhat selfish one but when he came across the personnel file of one Kishitani Shinra, how could he not recruit his dear crazy doctor friend. Shinra was, of course, working in R&D on who knows what kinds of crazy top secret projects. He would be easy enough to recruit for Izaya’s little team and definitely had experience dealing with supernatural things.

The third recruit came to him by way of his contact Tsukumoya, a face he’d never seen before but whose reports from the front lines had always been clear and concise. Sugihara Jin, currently assigned to intelligence - directly within his sphere of influence.

The fourth recruit was an odd choice. Izaya preferred not to rely on gut feelings but there was something about Yagi Kiyoko that made him want to include her. She was a sniper but also showed herself extremely proficient with handguns and - surprisingly - swords. It wasn’t often even in Japanese society to find someone as skilled as she was. Her background was relatively normal, upper middle class family, college graduate. She had enlisted by choice during the first call and had secured her position as a Leading Private however, despite the opportunity to move up, she chose to remain at this low rank. Intriguing decisions made by an obviously intelligent individual with a unique skillset… How could Izaya not recruit her?

The last recruit, like the second, came with personal attachment. A recent draft, Kadota Kyouhei was his last pick for this small team. There was nothing particularly useful about Dotachin as far as skills went but he would make a reliable core for the team to rely on. His level head and laid back attitude were a good match to the misfit motley. Once he had decided on the people, he simply needed to convince his superiors of the need for his team… And that wouldn’t be difficult at all...


End file.
